O Christmas Tree
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: Sam decides to surprise Jason with a Christmas tree…only things might not go as she planned. Is Spinelli right? Is the darkness of Franco too much?


**I haven't given up on Gone For Good, but this idea popped in my head and it wouldn't be ignored! This is just a nice little JaSam fluff to get us through this dark Franco period.**

**Summary: Sam decides to surprise Jason with a Christmas tree…only things might not go as she planned. Is Spinelli right? Is the darkness of Franco too much?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or it's characters.**

Sam loved Christmas time; she enjoyed it even more now that she was closer with her family. It made the whole season feel more spirited than normal. She especially loved the snow at Christmas time. Everything was coated in a beautiful white frost, making everything appear almost magical. Some people complained about the cold and the slipperiness of the season, but Sam didn't mind it. Not when everything looked so pretty. With Spinelli walking besides her up the path Sam couldn't help but clap her hands together, in part to fight off the cold, but also from sheer enjoyment over the moment. "Spinelli how can you not be more excited right now?"

"Greatest apologies Fair Samantha, the Jackal just isn't able to muster the enthusiasm you seem to have in abundance at the present moment." Spinelli says with a glum smile on his face. "One must wonder Fair Goddess how you are able to be so joyful at such a time when circumstances appear so dire and hopeless."

"Because Spinelli it's Christmas time! And it doesn't matter what is hanging over our heads right now, I'm not going to let it bring me down. Especially, since I'm getting ready to do my most favorite thing of the whole season!"

"And what would that be?" Spinelli asks in wonder. "You were quite vague earlier when you requested my assistance and I'm still not sure what you need the Jackal for."

"Decorating the Christmas tree of course!" Sam says with a slight skip in her step when the Christmas tree farm comes into view. "You're going to help me find the perfect tree! Nice one with big branches to hold lots of lights and tinsel! I already had my desk by the window moved out of the way so I can put the tree there and people can see the lights and decorations through the window when they walk by." Walking through the opening in the fence Sam takes in a deep breath and sighs, loving the smell of the pine.

"Fair Samantha I fear you've picked the wrong companion for an occasion that's to be as merry and festive as this. The Jackal really rather just hideaway in his pink fortress for the time being…at least until this melancholy feeling has passed." Spinelli says on a wistful sigh, watching as a young couple walk past arm-in-arm.

Sam stopped her perusal of the surrounding trees to stare at Spinelli, chewing on her bottom lip Sam suppresses a frown, knowing that Spinelli wouldn't want any pity right now. Since he had found out about Maxie he had been more withdrawn and Sam had hoped this outing would be just the thing to get him out of his slump. It appeared she was wrong. "Spinelli you are just the person I needed for a job like this. Besides, who else would I want with me for as an important job like this?" When Spinelli just shrugs his shoulders Sam smiles and links her arm through his. "One of my closest friends and business partners, of course, I need you for this Spinelli!"

With the first real smile of the day Spinelli turns with Sam to look at the trees with her. "Well if the Goddess requires the Jackal's assistance than who am I to argue?"

"Perfect!" Sam says laughing and walking with Spinelli through the path of trees. It was almost an hour later and Sam still hadn't found THE tree yet. There were so many that were pretty and big that would look nice in her apartment, but none that shouted 'this is your tree Sam McCall' and she didn't want to settle on less than perfect. She could tell Spinelli was getting restless, he was even starting to point out trees that Sam had already rejected once before in hopes that she might not remember and finally say yes. She didn't know what the problem was, but none of them were right, none of them were her tree. Spinelli was getting ready to turn back around when Sam pauses to look down a smaller path she didn't see the first time through.

"Ma'am you won't find anything down there. Those are the trees that are waiting to get sent through the wood chipper." Sam just looks at the worker before casting a curious gaze back down the narrower path.

"But there are trees down that way?" She asks.

"Just the discards." The man says shaking his head. "Nothing that you're going to be looking for."

"Do you mind?" Sam asks pointing down the path.

"Go ahead." The man says shrugging his shoulders and walking away, mumbling about fussy women as he went.

Spinelli watches the man walk away and turns to find Sam almost disappearing down the narrow path. He quickly follows after her. "Fair Samantha I do agree with that man that this might be a futile effort to wander this way. These trees all seem to be much smaller than you were searching for."

"Spinelli I'm not going to choose a tree until I've seen all the trees there are, because if I pick one without seeing them all I'm just settling. I'm not settling on my Christmas tree." Sam says, her eyes keeping up a constant scan on the trees. The path was just about to come to an end then Sam pauses mid step and her breath catches. Raising a hand to her neck Sam steps closer to the tree. "This is it." Sam says looking up at Spinelli her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Spinelli stares at Sam skeptically, his eyebrows rising up to hide under his hairline. "Are you feeling well?" Taking a tentative step towards Sam and the tree Spinelli scratches his head in confusion. "It's much smaller than the grand tree that you originally set your heart on. Isn't it?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on Spinelli's face. "I know it wasn't what we were expecting, but look at it Spinelli! It's…perfect!" Sam says grabbing the top of the tree and lifting it in the air for his inspection. The tree was about three feet tall total from top to bottom and at most two feet wide…maybe. It had plenty of branches, but they were small and not very sturdy looking. But it was perfect for Sam, exactly what she was looking for and she didn't even know it until she had saw it. It reminded her of the tree Jason and she picked out together.

"Samantha, are you sure. There were numerous trees that we passed…perhaps upon further inspection they will strike your fancy?" Spinelli says reaching a hand out to touch the tree Sam was holding.

"No Spinelli this is the tree. I'm sure of it." Sam says shaking her head and starting back down the path towards the exit, carrying the tree out in front of her with pride.

"What about the magnificent tree you wanted placed in front of your window for all those who are walking by to see and admire? I'm not sure this tree with have the same effect." Spinelli says following behind Sam.

"No of course it wouldn't." Sam says looking over her shoulder to look at Spinelli. "This tree belongs in the penthouse."

"The…The penthouse?" Spinelli says rushing forward to stand in front of Sam, holding his two hands in front of her to halt Sam. "No no no no no….Fair Samantha. I don't think Stonecold would appreciate the kind and generous deed you are planning to accomplish here. In fact I think it might have an adverse effect."

Sam just smiles and shakes her head. "Trust me Spinelli." Walking around a still Spinelli to step up to the cash register Sam sets the tree down. "How much?" She asks the man who she had seen earlier.

The guy looks at the tree and then at Sam and shakes his head. "Free." He says shaking his head in confusion.

"Well thank you." Sam says her smile growing picking up her tree and exiting the tree farm. "Are you coming Spinelli?" Sam calls over her shoulder since he still hadn't moved from where he had been standing.

------

Sam was humming quietly as she was opening and moving boxes around Jason's penthouse. After getting the tree in the penthouse she had Spinelli help her bring some boxes over from her apartment with all her Christmas decorations. She mostly bought decorations for the tree, but she would have to be choosy when selecting which to use since the tree was so small and the branches being on the weak side. Turning to stare at the tree that she had placed on the pool table Sam taps a finger on her chin as she contemplates where to start. It was Spinelli rushing loudly down the stairs that breaks Sam out of her thoughts. "I'm thinking the tree should be placed in the middle of the pool table, what do you think?"

"The Jackal thinks Fair Samantha would be better off returning this tree to the tree lot and purchasing a heartier tree to be placed in your window for all to adore." Spinelli says shrugging his jacket onto his shoulders.

"Spinelli…" Sam says turning to glare at him. "Wait a second." Sam says stepping forward and grabbing his arm before he has a chance to head towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"As heartfelt and kind as this gesture truly is… The Jackal really wants to take no part in it since he fears that Stonecold won't find as much enjoyment as Fair Samantha so obviously does. What with the Golden Child acting out and the Evil Doer Franco terrorizing at every turn Stonecold won't be in the merriest of moods. The Jackal feels he might find the tree as an intrusion into his home."

"Spinelli trust me, Jason isn't going to mind the tree." Sam says releasing his arm to cross hers over her chest. "In fact, I think this is exactly what we all need to help lift our spirits right now. We've all been so anxious and busy trying to stay on top of Franco's game that we're getting tired and ragged. We just need to keep this in perspective and I think a little Christmas spirit is the perfect way to do that."

"Goddess I think your heart is in the right place, but that isn't going to make Stonecold more accepting of this symbol of holiday cheer." Spinelli says with a sympathetic smile.

Sam shakes her head. "Jason's going to surprise you Spinelli. Just you wait and see." Sam says before turning back to her boxes and pulling out some of the ornaments.

"I hope you are right Fair Samantha." Spinelli says pulling on his hat and grabbing the strap of his computer bag. "I'm going to be at the office for awhile and if Maximista is willing I'll retire for the evening there. You and Stonecold will have the night to yourselves." Heading to the door and opening it to leave Spinelli pauses in the doorway to stare back at Sam who was still digging in the box. "Good luck Goddess."

"Thank you Spinelli." Sam calls out her head still in the box searching. "Ah ha!" She says triumphantly pulling out the star for the top of the tree.

------

It took over an hour to get the tree decorated and then almost another hour to get all the mess cleaned up, but Sam got it done and she was proud of the end result. It was perfect…small, weak branches and all. Tired and a little dirty from the work Sam shoves the boxes up next to the desk, planning to take care of them later, but for now she was thirsty and wanted to sit down and just stare at her beautiful tree. Walking into the kitchen and washing her hands in the sink Sam opens the fridge and pulls out a beer for herself. Hearing the sound of the door opening, Sam smiles and grabs another beer for Jason. Staring to walk back into the living room Sam pauses in the doorway, waiting to see Jason's response to the tree.

Walking into the penthouse and tossing his keys down onto his desk Jason freezes mid-step to stare at the boxes sitting on the floor. Scanning the rest of the room Jason's attention is immediately drawn to the sparkling and decorated Christmas tree sitting on the pool table. Taking another tentative step into the room Jason looks around, but see's no actual sign of anyone being there. "Hello…?" He calls out loud enough for his voice to carry upstairs if that was where Spinelli was hiding out.

Sam could hear the hesitation in Jason's voice and she felt a queasy feeling fill her stomach and slight chill run up her spine. Now, when it was too late to do anything about it, Sam finally considered what Spinelli had been trying to say earlier. What if Jason hated the tree? What if she completely miscalculated and over stepped some invisible line they had in place? What would she do then? It was too late…maybe she should've listened to Spinelli, because Jason didn't sound pleased to see the tree.

"Is anyone here?" Jason calls out when there was no response.

"I'm here." Sam says quietly coming out from her hiding spot in the kitchen doorway. Walking forward she offers Jason one of the beers she was holding before quickly turning her back towards him to stare at her tree. Silently wondering what she would do with it once Jason told her to take it down.

"Did Spinelli do this?" Jason asks coming forward to stand behind Sam to stare at the tree with her. He was surprised to see it there considering he hadn't had a Christmas tree since Sam had lived at the penthouse with him. He never felt the need to have one. Staring at the tree Jason is suddenly struck at the similarities between this tree and the one he and Sam had picked out and decorated together all those years ago. Jason looks down at Sam and knows without her even having to respond that it wasn't Spinelli who decorated the tree…this was all Sam.

Chewing on her bottom lip from nervousness Sam sighs. "I wish I could say that this was all Spinelli's idea, but I have to admit it was all mine. In fact, Spinelli worked really hard to convince me to not put the tree up, but I didn't listen." Taking a swig from the beer because Jason's silence was making her uncomfortable Sam's throat constricts trying to swallow it around the lump forming there. "I'm starting to think I should've listened to him."

Jason could hear the uncertainty in Sam's voice and it confused him. He didn't know where it was coming from. "Hey, Sam." He says putting a hand under her elbow to turn her around to face him. "What's wrong?"

Even though Jason had turned Sam to face him, she kept her chin down, knowing that if she were to look up into his face and all would lost. The irritation and impatience with her meddling that she would find there would just be too much. "Nothing's wrong." Sam says stepping back from Jason and setting her beer down on the pool table next to the now ridiculous looking tree. What she thought would be a nice reminder of what they once shared now just seemed foolish. "I'm just a mess from the tree and the boxes and decorating." Sam says pushing her bangs behind her ears and walking towards the desk where she had left her jacket. "I really should get these boxes out of your way and get cleaned up…I'm sure I look like a mess." Not even looking at Jason Sam lets out a shaky breath as she hurriedly tries to get in her jacket, in doing so she misses the one arm hole and is now struggling to reach it. "I will be out of your hair in second…I promise…don't worry." Sam says still struggling with her jacket. "God dammit!" She shouts before stomping her foot and throwing her uncooperative jacket onto the ground. "Stupid dumb jacket, stupid boxes, stupid little Christmas tree, stupid, stupid… stupid!" Turning and storming back to the pool table Sam grabs her beer and takes a long gulp from the bottle the liquid running smoothly down her throat as Sam tries to avoid Jason's gaze the whole time.

Jason didn't know what to say or even think really. He felt from the second he walked into the penthouse he had been at the disadvantage. First because of the surprise of the Christmas tree and then from Sam obviously upset over something. Unable to help himself he feels a smile spread on his face at Sam's little outburst…it reminded him of times in the past when Sam would be having a bad day and the smallest little inconvenience would just set her off. And then there were all the times she would attempt to cook…that always caused Sam to pitch a fit because she could never figure it out. Waiting for Sam to set the beer back down Jason steps back into her personal space and sets his beer down next to hers and grabs both of her hands. "Ok…if you got that all out of your system…are you ready to talk?" He asks waiting for Sam's gaze to meet his for the first time since he had arrived home.

Sam was no longer able to avoid his gaze and when she looks up into his blue orbs instead of annoyance or irritation there she sees amusement and tenderness staring back at her. "You want to talk?" Sam says skeptically.

Jason's smile disappears a little and he nods his head. "It's obvious that something is bothering you, but I don't understand…"

"I…just…it's…it's the tree." Sam finally says looking quickly over her shoulder and then back at Jason.

"What about the tree?" Jason asks confused. He didn't find anything wrong about the tree.

"Nothing…I guess…I just thought." Sam says chewing on her lip again and looking back down at their feet.

"Ok. Start from the beginning and please try and maintain eye contact with me." Jason says raising his arms to run them up and down Sam's shoulders. "I find it easier to follow what you are saying when we have eye contact." Jason says in a teasing tone, trying to lighten the worry line from her face.

Smiling Sam takes a deep calming breath first. "Ok…it started out with just me asking Spinelli to help me find a Christmas tree for my apartment. I have been feeling so bad about him moping around over everything he and Maxie are going through that I thought a day in the Christmas tree farm with me would be just the trick to cheer him up. And it was actually working! We were having fun and talking about what I was looking for in a tree, but we just couldn't find the perfect one…"

"Yes I remember how picky you can be when it comes to a Christmas tree." Jason says smiling.

Sam just ignores Jason's comment and catches her breath before continuing. "I was actually getting ready to give up when I found a narrow path that led me to this tree you see on your pool table. And I don't know what it is, but I saw the tree and I fell in love. I just knew that this was the tree that I wanted because…" This was the hard part. Turning her head to stare at the tree Sam sighs heavily.

"Hey…" Jason says putting a finger under her chin and turning her face back to him. "Eye contact, remember?"

Sam stares at Jason for a second and a small smile forms on her lips. "Because it reminded me so much of the tree that you and I found and decorated that year and I don't know…but I had to have that tree and I knew that it belonged here in your penthouse. It just seemed right…you know." When Jason just stares at Sam, the expression on his face unreadable and Sam starts to get a gnawing sensation in her stomach. "But obviously I was wrong and I over stepped my bounds and I apologize for that, but don't worry. It will just take a few moments and I can have the tree down and out of your way and it will be like it was never here. I'm sorry Jason I didn't meant to intrude on your home…I promise!" Pulling out of his grasp Sam turns to the tree and starts reaching for ornaments.

Coming up behind her Jason puts his hand over Sam's stopping her from taking down the first of the decorations. "Sam…" Jason says quietly turning her around and waiting for her to look up at him. Lowering his head down to hers Jason's lips cover hers in a light brushing, going once, twice, and then a third time before pulling back to look down at her. "I like the tree. And I want it to stay." Jason says pulling her into his warm embrace.

"Jason…you don't have to lie. I understand that a Christmas tree is not your thing and I can take it down. It's fine."

"I'm not lying." Jason says shaking his head and pulling back only far enough to stare down at Sam. "I'm sorry that I made you think I didn't like it when I first saw it…it just caught me off guard is all. I wasn't expecting a Christmas tree to be set up…"

"I know. I should've talked to you first. I don't live here anymore and it's not my place to just decorate your penthouse…it's your home after all… but the idea just came to me and I acted on impulse…I'm sorry Jason. I shouldn't have, not without talking to you first. I mean you have the whole Franco thing and then Michael…"

"And you just wanted to give me something to brighten my day…I get that Sam. And I love it." Jason says leaning down and silencing her with a light kiss. "I love you." He whispers before leaning back in to kiss her again.

Sam lets Jason kiss her, but pulls back when his words enter her brain and she's had a chance to process them. "You…what?" She says shaking her head.

Smiling Jason runs a hand down the back of Sam's head. "I said. I love you Sam." Jason says before cupping the back of her head and kissing Sam again.

Sam willingly steps into Jason's embrace, raising her own arms to link them around Jason's neck. When Jason lifts his head Sam rests her hands on his shoulders and just stares at him for a moment, letting his words sink in. "I didn't do this to get you to…"

"I know." Jason says shaking his head. "But that doesn't change anything Sam. I've wanted to say it for awhile, but it just never felt that the time was right…but now with the tree I don't think I'll have a better time to tell you."

"Jason…" Sam says her eyes tearing up.

"You don't have to say anything Sam. I understand…I just wanted you to know how I feel. This way you'll never have to worry about where we stand again. I want you to know you will always be welcome in my life. I promise you." Leaning down Jason's lips linger over Sam's, before he pulls back. "Ok?" He asks wanting to be sure she understood what he was telling her.

Sam nods her head and lets out a shaky breath. "Jason…I…I love you too." Sam says quietly, watching as his blue eyes darken with emotion before his mouth comes crashing back down to hers.

Reluctantly Jason pulls back, but only far enough to rest his forehead on to Sam's. "You don't have to…"

"I want to." Sam says going on her tip toes to silence him. "Because I do." She says before kissing him again. Sam pulls back first to stare into Jason's face, unsure is she can truly believe it, but the love in his eyes can't be faked and Sam smiles before putting her arms around Jason's waist in a hug. Jason follows Sam's lead and puts his arms around her shoulders. They both stand in each other's embrace and stare at the Christmas tree. Sam is the first to break the silence. "I don't think I ever seen a more beautiful tree ever."

Chuckling Jason runs a hand through Sam's hair, hooking a loose strand behind her ear. "Next year we'll go together to pick out the tree?" He says looking down into her eyes.

"Deal." Sam says smiling and resting her head on Jason's chest.

**Ok so this was JaSam fluff, but I truly had blast writing it and I can't wait to hear what you all have to say about it! These little one-shots are so nice to write because they give me a break from writing for my other fanfic…giving my mind a mini break. I really hope you all enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
